Shocker-Zangyack Alliance
|agents = |skills = Vast army of revived past foes of the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai |goals = Destroy the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Complete the Big Machine and use it to rule the world. |crimes = Trying to wipe out all the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. |type of villains = Destroyers}} The Shocker-Zangyack Alliance is a union between Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack formed after the two factions joined forces behind Tsukasa Kadoya and Captain Marvelous's back to wipe out both the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai and rule the world and the ultimate antagonists of Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. History The alliance manipulated Tsukasa Kadoya and Captain Marvelous into killing off all of the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai so that there would be no one to challenge them when they took over the world. After Tsukasa and Marvelous led the remaining Riders and Sentai to destruction, Doktor G and Rider Hunter Silva reveal their alliance and betray their figureheads. However, Marvelous and Tsukasa reveal they already figured out what the two groups were planning and, instead of killing the Riders and Sentai, sent them into a dimensional rift until the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance revealed their true plans, to use their colossal super-weapon the Big Machine, a giant mecha formed from combining the Super Crisis Fortress and the Gigant Horse. The Kamen Riders and Super Sentai then emerged from the rift and gathered together to face off against the alliance, leading to a climactic battle between the two massive armies. In the course of the battle, the alliance succeeded in bringing about the Big Machine thanks to Kamen Rider Diend, but the colossal mecha was brought down by the combined power of the Go-Busters and Kamen Rider Fourze. Members Leaders *Narutaki/Doktor G *Rider Hunter Silva Commanders *Apollo Geist *Llumu Qhimil *General Shadow *General Jark *Doras *Arch Orphnoch *Joker Undead *Gryllus Worm *Alligator Imagin *Bat Fangire *Black Cross Führer *Hades God Dagon *Furious Demon God Gai *Grand Beast Rei *Long *Dokoku Chimatsuri *Brajira of the Messiah *Warz Gill *Ackdos Gill Other Commanders *Shadow Moon *N-Daguva-Zeba *El of the Ground *Taurus Ballista *Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein *Pollution President Batcheed *Great King Mons Drake of the Planet Other Members *Nurikabe *Mezool *Weather Dopant *Sea Fist Demon Rageku *Yang's Secretary Miranda *Yaiba of Darkness *Rairaiken *Kiaido Allies *Space Empire Zangyack **Imperial Guard ***Deratsueigar ***Zatsurig *Genjuken **Sanyo **Suugu *Brajira's clones **Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg **Buredoran of the Chupacabra **Buredoran of the Comet *Universal Annihilation Army Warstar **Dereputa of the Meteor *Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark **Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky *Infershia Pantheon **Hades God Cyclops **Hades God Drake **Hades God Sleipnir Kamen Rider Monster Members *Scorpion Man *Ghoster *Isoginjaguar *Tiger Roid *KomaThunder *Cyborg Soldier Level 2 *Go-Gadoru-Ba *Go-Baberu-Da *Me-Garima-Ba *Go-Jaaza-Gi *Pantheras Luteus *Stellio Dextera *Brobajell *GuldMirage *Armadillo Orphnoch *Rhinoceros Beetle Orphnoch *Shell Undead *Tortoise Undead *Kasha *Musca Worm *Mole Imagin *Bat Imagin *Gecko Imagin *Rat Fangire *Warthog Fangire *Medusa Legendorga *Cockroach Dopant *Kuwagata Yummy *Uni-Armadillo Yummy *Spider Dopant Super Sentai Monster Members *Shikabanen *Zodomas *Buramudo *Nanonanoda *Bowser *Yokubarido *Stargull *Almadon *Uorlian *Daiyarl *Shieldon *Vannain *Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder *Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder *Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder *Chinomanako *Nunchaku Banki Soldiers *Shocker Combatmen *Destron Combatmen *Dogma Fighters *Chaps *Makamou Ninja Group *Gormin *Sugormin *Dogormin Gallery Super-hero-taisen-screenshot.jpg|Shocker-Zangyack Alliance facing the Super Sentai and Kamen Riders Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Teams Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Organizations Category:Hegemony Category:Vengeful Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Imperialists Category:Revived Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Monster Master Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Genocidal Category:Fanatics Category:Totalitarians Category:Anarchist Category:Jingoists